


Journey of Love

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Karma write something for Nagisa. Things that he couldn't say before.WARNING: very short just like Karunagi's Long Awaited Wedding





	Journey of Love

The days I spent with you are the ones I treasure the most. Your smile brighten my life. I often tease you but you never mad at me. Its always smile that you show me. One time when we fight for the first time, I regretted that I beat you up mercilessly. I felt relieved when we reconciled. That one fight brought us closer than before. I fulfiled my promise to listen to you. I will do anything to make you smile, to make you happy. The day we walked down the aisle, I promised to God that in this journey of life I will never make you sad. We will spend all of our life together even death can't separate us. My love will always for you for all eternity.

 

Your love,

Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Actually I have posted this on my ig long ago. I just see what I was posted there and saw this one. Sometimes I post things like this there. When I wrote this it was as a pair with "Karunagi's Long Awaited Wedding". And as you may suspect, this is some kind of Karma's love letter for Nagisa after their marriage.


End file.
